


Нечто недопустимое

by barricadestation



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Timeline, F/M, Minor Enjolras/Grantaire
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barricadestation/pseuds/barricadestation
Summary: – Ты похожа на натурщиц, которых я рисовал, пока учился у Гро, – хрипло шепнул он, боясь нарушить повисшую в комнате приятную, но томительную тишину.– Хочешь вспомнить молодость? – немного неуверенно ответила Ирма, тем не менее отстраняясь и распуская локоны, вынув из волос гребень.Грантер наклонил голову в бок, прищурился и лениво улыбнулся:– Я давно не рисовал женщин.





	Нечто недопустимое

Солнце садилось, и обитаемые при свете дня улицы Парижа вымирали. Жизнь просыпалась за дверями тесных кафе на освещенных мутными масляными фонарями бульварах. Шумные пивные завлекали посетителей вырывающимся наружу дурманным ароматом, стуком бильярдных шаров и распутными женщинами. Заведения потише предлагали отличную курицу и недорогое вино. Темные переулки зазывали жаждущих приключений и опустошали карманы – на каждом углу орудовала своя шайка.

В тот день Грантер променял пьянку на углу бульвара Сен-Мишель на светские беседы в одном из кафе на Гре. Заканчивалась вторая бутылка, но то ли хорошее вино, то ли благородные лица других посетителей отдаляли момент опьянения.

Приятель Грантера не явился на попойку, передав извинения и что-то о срочной встрече с братьями по разуму. Грантер же предпочитал встречаться с братьями по духу, а точнее – с сестрами – пьяненькими гризетками, забегающими в теплые кафе согреться и послушать музыкантов. Очень красивые девушки удостаивали Грантера презрительным взглядом, очень пьяные девушки удостаивали танцем, замечая его пластичную фигуру, когда алкогольный дурман не давал им заметить его некрасивое лицо.

Ирма Буаси не была обычной гризеткой. Во-первых, она была несколько старше шнырявших по Парижу девушек, и каждая противная старуха упрекнула бы Ирму в том, что та до сих пор не замужем. На что Ирма бы гордо подняла голову и заметила, что никто не вправе осуждать чужую свободу выбора. После нескольких стаканов красного сухого Ирма бы рассказала о том, как во Франции отвратно считаются с женщинами, а Грантер пропустил ее речь мимо ушей и заказал еще одну бутылку. Утром Ирма бы вышла на работу без опоздания и осталась после смены закончить сапог, напрочь забыв о солидарности с униженными женщинами Франции.

Во-вторых, Ирма Буаси была одной из немногих девушек, терпевших Грантера в своем окружении, оставшись без компании и забредя на Сан-Мишель. Он хвалил ее отменную вышивку, а Ирма любила получать комплименты и горько сетовать о неблагодарных заказчиках.

Иногда они танцевали. Иногда Ирма прижималась к нему плотнее, чем следовало приличной незамужней девушке, а Грантер клал руки туда, откуда приличные девушки их снимают. Ее бедра двигались под его вспотевшими ладонями, слои одежды не мешали чувствовать горячую кожу, Ирма шептала ему на ухо что-то лестное и хохотала, когда он отвечал ей тем же.

И на третьем по счету танце в один злосчастный вечер Грантер решил, что хочет привести Ирму к себе домой.

Он снимал крохотную комнатушку недалеко от пары кафе, где был завсегдатаем. В том районе постоянно крутилась молодежь, в теплые ночи студенты горланили песни, а в соседнем доме жил Баорель. Иногда они вдвоем присоединялись к пьяным компаниям, но в последнее время приятеля будто подменили. «Ну и черт с ним», – думал Грантер и отправлялся искать развлечения самостоятельно. Баорель не игнорировал их еженедельные спарринги, и в качестве партнера по боксу Грантеру его вполне хватало.

Ирма действительно вышла с ним из кафе и не возражала, когда изначально запланированный путь включил в себя и посещение дома Грантера. Приложив палец к ее губам, Грантер на цыпочках провел девушку в свою «уютную конуру» под чердаком. Тесная, темная, но на удивление прибранная – так бы ее оценила Ирма, будь она хоть немного трезва. Ее внимание было сосредоточено на одном – на бутылке вина, которую выудил Грантер из буфета, как только они переступили порог.

Когда вино закончилось – к чести Грантера, он уступил даме почти всю бутылку – Ирма уселась на край кровати, Грантер умостился на полу у ее ног. Пальцы девушки играли с непослушными вьющимися прядями его жестких волос. Грантер отбивал ступней ритм только ему известной мелодии. За окном было тихо, огни соседних домов отражались в оставленных стаканах у окна.

– Ты похожа на натурщиц, которых я рисовал, пока учился у Гро, – хрипло шепнул он, боясь нарушить повисшую в комнате приятную, но томительную тишину.

– Хочешь вспомнить молодость? – немного неуверенно ответила Ирма, тем не менее отстраняясь и распуская локоны, вынув из волос гребень.

Грантер наклонил голову в бок, прищурился и лениво улыбнулся:

– Я давно не рисовал женщин.

Пока он старательно выводил углем ее лицо (насколько старательно позволяло количество алкоголя в его организме), она сидела одетая как прежде, лишь переместившись на подоконник. Когда Грантер справился с лицом, немного шатаясь, он встал и приблизился к окну, поднес руки к плечам девушки и опустил шероховатую ткань вниз, насколько позволил корсаж. Его пальцы задержались, бездумно, но с осторожностью очерчивая обнаженную кожу женских плеч. Затем Грантер сделал рывок вперед и нежно запечатлел на шее короткий поцелуй. Ирма не шелохнулась. Пристально глядя ей в глаза, Грантер сделал несколько шагов назад, сел на место и продолжил рисовать.

– Только портрет? – последовал короткий, но уверенный вопрос.

– Тебе решать, – ответил Грантер, растирая уголь, чтобы добавить глубины ямке на ее ключице. – Места хватит. А не хватит – где-нибудь наверняка завалялся холст больше.

На этих словах он поднял глаза, чтобы обвести взглядом комнату и заприметить тот самый брошенный холст, но засмотрелся на то, как спадают на плечи волнистые волосы, и почти шепотом добавил:

– Я очень давно не рисовал.

– Почему? – Ирма слегка наклонила голову, но тут же одернула себя, вспомнив, что натурщице не стоит совершать движения.

– Больше не вижу в этом глубинного смысла, – хмыкнул Грантер, – Не верю в силу искусства, в его способность изменить мир и даже кроху чего-либо в нем. Люди теряют способность наслаждаться прекрасным, и я такой же. Все суетятся и бегут куда-то вперед, а искусство остается в пыли. Нет больше любви к прекрасному, веры в светлое будущее, все наши картины сгорят вместе с этой проклятой державой. Нет ничего вечного и прекрасного, и изменить никто ничего не способен.

В глазах Ирмы читалось, что не такую речь она ждала в ответ. Мысленно обвинив в болтливости спиртное, Грантер выдохнул и встал, чтобы найти еще одну бутылку вина.

– Разве искусство не прекрасно? – раздался вопрос за спиной.

– Наши науки и искусства обязаны своим происхождением нашим порокам, – Грантер протараторил давно принятую за истину, зарубленную на носу фразу.  
– Цитата? – хмыкнула Ирма, поправляя выбившуюся прядь непослушных волос.

– Именно. Руссо. Существовало бы искусство, если бы его не питала роскошь? А юриспруденция? Мир погряз в несправедливости, порождаемой человеческой алчностью! История? Наука, построенная на войне и предательстве – повесть о том, как человек отнимает жизнь у своих братьев. Мы все давно обречены.

Ирма поежилась, впервые почувствовав холод, исходящий с улицы, равно как и холод, исходящий из души Грантера.

– Не веришь, что мир когда-нибудь изменится? – осторожно поинтересовалась, скользя взглядом по крышам и ставням, балконам, видимым из крохотного окна.

– Именно, – подтвердил Грантер, наливая нектар забвения в свой стакан. – Вся болтовня об изменениях – пустые слова, мы все умрем нищими и неизвестными. Наши картины увидят потомки? Не смешите меня! И потом, только взгляни – разве у меня есть шанс оставить потомство?

Ирма мягко, но кокетливо улыбнулась, а затем встрепенулась, что-то вспомнив.

– Несколько дней назад к нам в мастерскую заходил один весьма состоятельный, судя по костюму, студент, во время своего ожидания успел спросить, хотим ли мы видеть и строить новую, счастливую Францию.

Грантер фыркнул и чуть было не подавился вином. Ирма Буаси усмехнулась, но продолжила говорить.

– Джосет – ну, ты знаешь Джосет, ей лишь бы поболтать с красавчиками, успела согласиться со всем, что он говорил... – девушка судорожно выдохнула, – О, ты бы захотел его нарисовать, удивительно красивый молодой мужчина. Белые кудри, ровные зубы, мечта любого художника, уж поверь мне, пока я болтаю и пьяна. Говорил о том, что скоро все изменится, что люди выйдут на встречу переменам, поднимется Франция, а за ней другие страны, нужно лишь выбрать правильное время.

Грантер рассмеялся, но спустя секунду его лицо стало серьезным.

– Было бы смешно, если бы не было так грустно, – с излишне философской ноткой отметил он, ставя на подоконник рядом с Ирмой пустой стакан, – Или пустые слова, произнесенные красивыми устами, имеют свое очарование? – Грантер уткнулся носом в плечо девушки, ее пальцы сплелись с его, и он посчитал вырвавшийся из ее уст короткий стон ответом и обещанием. – Я знаю, я не красивый белокурый юноша, но все же, ты здесь.

– Я не должна быть здесь, – горько прошептала ему на ухо Ирма, всем телом отвечая на его движения. Одна рука Грантера приподнимала юбку, вторая скользила по спине, ее собственные руки предательски пытались проникнуть под его одежду. Грантер был безобразным – это выражалось в его манерах и его поведении, в его раздраженном и усталом выражении лица, в его путанных речах и громких заявлениях, и его некрасивом лице, приобретавшем определенное необъяснимое притяжение, если к нему достаточно привыкнуть. Тело Грантера, несмотря на постоянное испытание вином и абсентом, испытывало и нагрузку физическую, что не позволило ему превратиться в последнего дряблого пьяницу, что не раз отмечала Ирма во время танца, в чем убеждалась она сейчас. И все же, Ирма Буаси была взрослой женщиной, которой посчастливилось не испортить свою жизнь ошибками юных лет, и было бы нехорошо сделать это сейчас. Поэтому когда рука Грантера заскользила по внутренней стороне ее бедра, Ирма отстранилась и, обхватив ладонями его лицо, повернула к себе.

Разочарование и желание смешались во взгляде Грантера.

– Эй, – прошептал он, дотягиваясь губами до ее ладони, – Тихо, тихо, будем медленнее.

– Не надо, – с грустной улыбкой на лице прошептала Ирма, целуя его лоб, – Ты знаешь, как все сложно, я не готова испытывать судьбу снова. Уж довольно мне повезло в прошлом, я боюсь, грешить сейчас уже поздно.

– Ирма, прекрасная Ирма, сколько же мучить можно меня? – Грантер покрыл ее запястья быстрыми и горячими поцелуями. – Соединение двух одиноких душ – уж не это ли ты называешь испытанием судьбы? Так знай, – он взял ее руки и сжал в своих ладонях, – Того, чего ты боишься, можно избежать, ты ведь знаешь. Просто скажи – да или нет. И если, если, если, о боги, да! – так и знай, тебе не стоит ничего бояться, а если нет – что же, прости, Ирма, чудесная Ирма.

– Бояться? – рассмеялась она, – Чего же тут бояться? Что тут нового? Я уже сказала, что уж слишком меня побаловала судьба. Я не готова портить будущую жизнь одним скорым моментом.

– Эй, – Грантер выглядел еще более рассеянным и отчаянным, – Но может, попробуем сделать все так, как делают многие, – он положил голову ей на плечо, левая рука опустилась ниже талии и охватило ягодицу, – Никаких испытаний судьбы.

Позже Грантер понимал, что не будь он так пьян, он бы ограничился слезной мольбой позволить ему хоть что-то, получить хоть крохотные секунды наслаждения, но сейчас, после десятка стаканов превосходного вина, он не осознавал, где находится черта, которую он вот-вот переступит.

– Ведь есть разные способы получения удовольствия, – прошептал он, откровенно глядя ей в глаза. Встретив непонимание, разочарованно выдохнул, губы растянулись в тонкой улыбке.

– О чем ты? – она действительно не понимала, а мысль, зародившаяся у нее в голове, казалась совершенно недопустимой.

Грантер продолжал бормотать:  
– Поверь уж мне, это совсем не больно, просто требуется время на подготовку. О, я слышал, женщины боятся, но поверь, если все делать правильно, тебе понравится.  
Его мечтательный взгляд словно кинжалом вонзился в нее, его руки сжали ее ягодицы, и она поняла.

И тот момент, когда Ирма поняла, кровь отхлынула от ее кожи, сердце задрожало в груди. Она замерла на несколько секунд, а затем резко отстранилась, вырвалась из объятий и отошла от Грантера в сторону, пока между ними не оказалось полдесятка шагов. Грантер смотрел на Ирму хорошо ей известным взглядом – глазами человека, обиженного на жизнь, и на нее в частности. Но если раньше эти глаза могли разжалобить ее за один вечер, теперь Ирма оставалась холодна.

Ее руки немного тряслись, бледность не сочеталась с ее обычно румяной кожей, она поправила наряд и так и осталась стоять, скрестив руки на груди.

– Тебе так неприятна эта идея? – переспросил Грантер, ожидая услышать привычный мягкий голос, но он ошибался. Ирма молчала, точнее, пыталась сформулировать, насколько униженной она себя чувствует, и вместо этого вдруг спросила:

– То есть, ты утверждаешь, что пробовал... – она боялась окончить это предложение.

.Грантер усмехнулся и не успел придумать, как соврать, как вместо лжи из его уст вырвалась правда:

– Мне много чего доводилось пробовать в этой жалкой жизни.

– О господи, – Ирма закрыла лицо руками и, одернув одежду, зашагала к двери. – Грантер, – глубокий вдох, выдох, – Это недопустимо. Ты нечто... нечто... недопустимое! – воскликнула она, громко и четко – так, чтобы он точно расслышал. А затем развернулась и вышла в коридор, до конца не захлопнув дверь.

С той ночи посетители шумных кафе и пивных не наблюдали Ирму Буаси и Грантера, танцующих вместе, но вскоре Грантер развлекался с новыми приятелями – теми самыми братьями по духу Баореля. И только завсегдатаи его любимых парижских заведений могли заметить, как с каждым днем Грантер пьет все больше и больше. Но при этом также замечали, как порой в его глазах загорается искра.


End file.
